Especial de Pascua: Sugar Ovesdose!
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Nada que decir. Si mezcas Rammstein, más gran cantidad de chocolate, más Matt y Mello... se obtiene algo como esto.


_Hola!  
_

_... no pregunten qué es esto._

_Sólo les digo que Rammstein + chocolates + Matt + Mello = a una especie de híbrido extraño... o esto_

_Disfruten... si se puede disfrutar con algo así -.-U_

_AHH..._

_**DISC: **Takeshi Obata, ya saben no?  
_

* * *

**Especial de pascua: Sugar Overdose!**

**+o+o+  
**

Así le gustaba. Él, solo con su motocicleta y un par de buenas pistolas, contra dos automóviles repletos de hombres armados. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder. El objetivo estaba cerca.

Así que, sin más, intentó el peligroso paso entre ambos vehículos, y al ver que desde las ventanas de éstos sacaban un par de metralletas, decidió que ya no se podría seguir sin sacrificar algunas balas.

En una peligrosa maniobra, soltó el volante de la moto y metió las manos en su chaqueta para sacar sus armas. Luego, sin vacilación, apuntó una a cada lado sin apartar la vista del camino, y disparó ocho certeros balazos, que llegaron sin demora a los parabrisas de los autos.

Sin parar a ver si había víctimas, siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad, guardando las pistolas en su lugar y poniendo las manos de vuelta en el volante. Las luces de la calle se reflejaban en su casco y en su ropa de cuero, mientras él aceleraba con determinación hacia su destino. Lo que no sabía era que aún le esperaba otro desafío.

Seis camiones de dieciséis ruedas estaban en línea, frente a frente, listos para avanzar en cuanto intentase hacer un movimiento, lo que le obligó a detener la motocicleta. El objetivo estaba al frente, y sabía que los conductores no se detendrían ante nada, ni siquiera si intentaba la arriesgada carrera. Pero esto era más importante.

Finalmente, el chico comenzó a acelerar la moto, haciendo que saliese humo de las llantas. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, y lo tenía más que claro. Con decisión en los claros ojos y adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo, soltó el freno, precipitándose por el pasillo que dejaban los pesados vehículos entre ellos.

Sentía el aire volando alrededor de su cuerpo, la adrenalina y la sensación de libertad, combinada con el inminente peligro de los camiones que le intentaban cerrar el paso, avanzando uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, el liviano vehículo fue más rápido, y antes de ser aplastado, el joven pasó ágilmente por las primeras dos filas de camiones. Pero no fue suficiente.

Justo cuando estaba por cruzar la última barrera de pesados vehículos por el estrecho espacio que había entre ellos, el parachoques del de la derecha topó levemente el guardabarros de la motocicleta, provocando que ésta virara bruscamente y que su conductor no pudiese controlarla. El chico salió despedido hacia un costado, y la pesada motocicleta casi le cae encima. Pero usando sus rápidos reflejos, se dio cuenta del peligro y rodó justo a tiempo fuera del camino del vehículo.

No teniendo tiempo para sentirse aturdido, se levantó del piso ágilmente, presionando una herida superficial en el brazo. Corría rápidamente, ya que veía el objetivo allí al frente.

El almacén no era muy grande, de hecho, era de dimensiones bastante reducidas. Pero el chico no tenía tiempo de hacer esas consideraciones superficiales. Pasó rápidamente por las muchas cajas apiladas en la bodega, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lote que le interesaba. Pero aún el trabajo no estaba completo.

Justo a tiempo para ocultarse, vio una sombra enorme que venía desde el frente. Se agachó tras un grupo de cajas, esperando a que el sujeto pasase sin verle. Observó a la enorme silueta asomándose apenas tras la caja, y frunció el entrecejo ante lo que vio.

Era un enorme conejo de felpa de tamaño humano.

Finalmente, envalentonado, salió de su escondite y tomó al conejo del cuello (o lo que suponía que era su cuello), y mientras le apuntaba con una de sus armas gritó- ¡quieto, roedor de mierda!

-¡ahh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato!

El chico se sobresaltó. Conocía esa voz. El conejo, aprovechando la distracción momentánea del motorista, se zafó de su secuestrador y se volteó. Ambos, "hombre-conejo" y "terrorista", se observaron unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se reconocieron.

-¡Matt, que mierda haces vestido de conejo!

-¡lo siento, Mello! ¡Tengo que pagar el arriendo de mi departamento, ¿sabes?! ¡Es un trabajo de medio tiempo!

El rubio motorista estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que el conejo-Matt se sintiese ofendido.- ¡ajajá, oh Matt! ¡¿Cómo te conseguiste un trabajo tan mierda?! ¡Sólo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas!

-cállate, imbécil. Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-no para mí…

-a ver… ¿en qué consiste tu trabajo?

-soy el conejo de pascua

-ajá… ¿y qué hace el puto conejo de pascua?

-reparte huevos de cho… ¡ah!… ya veo.

Mello, mientras tanto, examinaba las cajas buscando, cómo no, los dichosos chocolates.-pero he de admitir que verte vestido de conejo, es algo que no tiene precio.

-ni por todo el chocolate del mundo me dejarás olvidar esto, ¿cierto?

-ni por todo el chocolate del mundo, ni del universo ni de sus sucursales.

Así, el hombre-conejo y el niño-chocolate se fueron caminando tranquilamente, mientras los repartidores de chocolate intentaban salir de los camiones en llamas y los tipos de los autos que habían quedado vivos llamaban al 911.

Definitivamente, esto es una parodia provocada por la sobredosis de azúcar.

* * *

_sí, lo sé._

_100% estupidez_

_nunca escriban bajo condiciones de hiperactividad post chocolate u.u_

_Adieu!_


End file.
